Known packaging for protecting products during shipping and handling include printed bags or shrink sleeves. Such packaging is presently used for items including low density, bulky items, such as rolls of foam or air-bubble packaging sheet, primarily to contain the rolls for easier stacking, handling, and transportation, although often the potential protective aspects of the packaging. In such applications, especially when the packaged materials are inexpensive, the packaging can represent a significant portion of the cost of the item that is packaged.
One known packaging concept can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,367, which discloses a wrapper or label placed around toilet packages. The wrapper or label may be removed from the package by tearing a strip of paper from the wrapper or label from one exposed edge to the other. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,138 to Nelson, a method of dispensing interfolded sheet material is presented. A folded clip of sheet material is wrapped with a paper or other protective wrap 42, the longitudinal ends of which are subsequently closed by means of adhesive tape. Perforations 46 provide for opening of the wrap.
Improved packaging and labeling is needed for such items as low-density, low-cost items that do not require protective packaging.